


The Pet

by Rokasan



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Split Gardens, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre- uchiha massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokasan/pseuds/Rokasan
Summary: A fic inspired by 'from the desk'A tricky mission solved through the helpful contribution of the KMP.ORShikako as Amago passes a high profile mission to the Uchiha.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	The Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [from the desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877294) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



"Who documents the lineage of a cat?"

"That's a boring D-rank if ever I saw one."

Amago shuffles closer to the two chunnins chatting at the mission desk and peers at the mission scroll.

"Hmm" she says, catching their attention "I know someone who has a connection with a clan of ninja cats... They most likely have their ancestry recorded?"

"Ha, fat chance getting a ninja cat to become a pet" one chuunin replies while simultaneously pushing the scroll towards her.

\-----

Amago can't stop grinning internally as she makes her way towards the Uchiha compound. Cat breeding is definitely not a thing here, and the ninja cats would be offended if any of their family were requisitioned as a pet, but she does know where to obtain a cat that has it's ancestry chronicled for at least 2 generations; Shisui mentioned just the other week that 'The Criminal', begotten of 'The Perpetrator' had a litter of it's own...

\-----

MISSION REPORT  
Status : Complete  
Client : Fire Daimiyo  
Request : Kitten of documented pedigree as a gift for wife  
Personnel assigned: Uchiha Shisui  
Details :  
Healthy kitten delivered to client. Record of unique lineage, current file extending over two decades, officially registered with the KMP.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in exploring the pedigree;  
>  [The Perp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16755871)  
>  [The Crim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20508197)


End file.
